Nervousness
by killer wolf instinct
Summary: What happens when you mix Canada, a crush on Russia, and trying to jump off a bridge together? It makes a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't Canada's fault that he was scared of Russia. No, scratch that he was terrified of this giant. But over all the scariness, Canada fell in love with him. After you get over all the other creepyness, he's still human. Canada fell in love with the softer side of Russia. He fell in love with the platinum blonde hair, that big jacket he always wears.

' He's the only person who has seen me more than America, but has sat on me countless times. I wish I could get the courage to ask him ou-'

"Hey Canada, do ya want to go to Mcdonalds with me? I can get you somethin' to eat too!" Canada sighed. "America I don't want to go to Mcdonalds with you for the last time."

Canada knew his brother would most likely to come home drunk later on. No one knew that when America got drunk, he got abusive. At some of the meetings he had to cover some of the bruises so no one would be suspicious. He hated America at these times and wished someone would help him, take him in. He really hated living with his brother and wanted his own place, but his economy was just too low right now. He sighed. As soon as he got home, Canada went to his room and started daydreaming. He mostly thought of a certain Russian. How he loved the man that most likely wouldn't return his feelings.

########Few Hours Later########

America finally got home and went straight for Canada's door. America started banging on the door. "Come on Mattie let me in, and if ya do won't hurt ya as bad." Canada unlocked the door, getting ready for what was to happen. He knew he never was gentle so when he let him in it was no surprise that he kicked him. He kicked him hard in the ribs. "You gay bastard you should go and kill yourself." America kicked him hard in the ribs. A few slaps, a punch to the stomach, and a kick to the ribs later, he had enough energy to get outside.

He miraculously made it down the stairs and to the front door. 'God forgive me for what I'm going to do.' the Canadian thought to himself.


	2. authors note

hey everybody its killer wolf instinct here! I am going to start a contest for the best story I can think of. Im going to take any kind of story as long as it is hetalia, black butler, trigun, or any creepypasta stories. So the contest starts...NOW

Remember dont forget to leave comments. Killer wolf instinct out.


	3. Chapter 2

The Canadian finally made his way to the bridge. He looked down at the icy cold water rushing under the bridge, the water that was going to put him out of his misery. It seemed to be calling him from the icy depths. It had rained the night before so the railing on the bridge was slippery. As soon as he got up there he almost jumped, but he hesitated. 'Is this really how it ends?' he thought. He decided to not listen to America and just get himself an apartment. Then he wouldn't have to kill himself. But as he was getting off, he slipped.

The last thought that went through his head was ' I'm going to actually die.'

As soon as he slipped someone caught his arm just before it was too late. Russia. Russia had caught my arm, he saved me. He is my savior.

The Russian finally pulled Canada up and out of danger's path. "Priveit Matevy, it seems I caught you when you almost fell. The Canadian couldn't take it anymore. Matthew wrapped his frail and bruised arms around the Russian's neck. The poor man couldn't hold back any longer. He started to sob into the man's neck.

"T-thank y-y-you for saving m-me." the poor Canadian sobbed out.

"So Matevy, you will come to my house and explain those bruises on your arms and tell me why you almost killed yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Matthew only nodde

At Russia's House!

At Russia's house I had some hot chocolate while I explained that I decided to take a walk, but some people ganged up on him so they beat him and called him names and said he should kill himself because he was a waste of space.

Russia looked unamused. "It was your brother wasn't it?" he said without hesitation.

Tears filled the Canadians eyes as he could only nod right now. Matthew wanted to speak so badly but his voice decided that now wasn't a good time to talk Ivan.

But the Russian had other ideas.

"Hey Matevy, can I try to make you better?"

The Canadian nodded in response

This was going to be fun.


End file.
